


Oh My God, You Have Gills!?

by melodicmermaid



Series: Hunk and Lance's Guide to Mermaid and Human Dating [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I literally just took a bit of Hunk's dialog for the title idk how to come up with titles, M/M, Merman!Lance, amateur surfer!Hunk, dumb boys being adorable, idk he's a pretty mermaid though, mermaid!lance, surfer!Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicmermaid/pseuds/melodicmermaid
Summary: Lance spies a cute human surfing and, mermaid rules be damned, he absolutely needs to talk to this boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [34choco](http://34choco.tumblr.com/) for the prompt! I ended up taking it a little further than what you suggested, but I came up with the idea and kinda just had to go with it, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Hance needs some love and my love for mermaids knows no bounds.

Lance was completely smitten. This wasn't the first time he'd stopped close to the shore to watch a human stand on a board and ride the ocean waves, but this was the first time the human managed to completely grab his attention. He thought the concept of the activity was interesting, "surfing," he thought he'd heard it be called a few times, and he'd enjoyed watching it. This human, however, was stunning and it wasn't just the act he was interested in.

The human fell a few times, and it looked as if he was fairly new to the sport. It did not take away from how beautiful he was in the slightest, and Lance smiled each time he got back on the board and tried again. He pouted every time the human returned to land, but each time he thought he'd be leaving, he was just getting a drink or taking a short break. Lance couldn't help but stare dreamily the entire time.

He knew that mermaids were never, under no circumstance, supposed to speak to humans. Lance was already a bit of an outcast, and he definitely hated the authority figures of his colony, so he decided that he was absolutely going to talk to this human. He just had to wait for the right moment. He was lucky that they were in a secluded area by a small cliff, as he didn't want to reveal himself to a large group of humans.

The human headed back into the ocean after another short break, and Lance decided that if he fell off again, which was very likely to happen, he would make his move. He didn't want to distract the boy from his practice while he was doing well, as he looked determined.

The opportunity came; the boy fell off the board and Lance took a deep breath before swimming over. He dove underwater and swam up beside the surfer, who noticed him almost immediately. Lance came up from under the water and was spoken to before he could say anything.

"Oh, hey-- OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GILLS WHAT!?" The human jerked away from Lance, startled.

Lance just smirked, "Yeah, fish tend to have gills," he lifted his tail, "We like breathing, you know."

"Oh my god..." The human's jaw hung open.

"Sorry for scaring you. Heh, I guess I didn't really think about how you'd react to a mermaid coming out of nowhere," Lance scratched the back of his head, "You were just, I don't know, really, really  
beautiful and I wanted to talk to you. My name's Lance."

"I-It's fine, it's fine," he blushed, "I'm Hunk."

"So... are you new at this? Er, surfing I think is what humans call it?"

"Yeah, kinda. I'm competing in a tournament in a few days. Nothing special! Just a beginner thing," Hunk explained, awkwardly.

"Hmm.. I'll come watch! If I can find a place to stay out of sight," Lance smiled.

"That might be difficult. So, you're not supposed to be seen by humans?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Ahaha, yeah. I just. You were so... Pretty." Lance's face turned a slight red while Hunk's became flushed.

"I-I-I'm... pretty?" he stammered, "Uh, dude, not sure we both see me in the same light, but uh. I think if anyone's pretty here right now it's you."

"Most surfers are beautiful. I come around here to watch all the time. You're the first one that I wanted to talk to. So, yes, you're very pretty." It was obvious that Hunk didn't think too highly of his looks, and Lance didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so he wanted to drop the subject. That, and his nerves faltered a bit upon being called pretty himself. He wasn't used to anyone complimenting him back, or even returning any interest in him. "So, uh, the competition, how many people are entering?"

"Oh, a lot in general. Only eleven in my category, but I think there's about a hundred people signed up." Hunk seemed to relax at the change of subject.

"Hmm... might be really hard to find a place to watch, then. Even if I can't, I'm cheering for you!" Smiling, Lance leaned back and let himself float next to Hunk, tail fully visible above the water.

"Woah..." Hunk breathed out. Lance's tail was quite a sight. Even by mermaid standards it was enchanting, though the personality attached to it tended to annoy most of the merfolk in his colony. It was mostly a deep shade of blue with lighter blue markings that swirled all around it. The fins at the bottom were tinted slightly with the same two blues and were nearly transparent. "Is it okay, uh, if I touch it? Sorry if that's weird."

"It's fine. Go ahead. Just don't touch the fins." Lance was usually picky about letting others touch his tail, but Hunk was cute and genuinely curious so he didn't mind it. He shivered unnoticeably when Hunk's hand gently touched the scales.

"It's... a lot slimier than I thought it would be."

Lance couldn't help but laugh, "Dude, I live in the ocean, everything is probably slimy to you humans. It's just normal for us."

"I guess you're right," he paused a took his hand away, "I think I need to get going. I've been here a long time."

"If you say so," Lance tried to hide his disappointment.

"Can I see you again? I mean, I know it'll be hard with the whole having to hide yourself from every other human, but you can trust me to keep you a secret. Not that I can prove that you can trust me beyond my word, but-"

"Hunk, shhh. I understand. Yes, you can absolutely see me again and I'll trust you until you give me a reason not to," Lance was ecstatic that the human wanted to see him again. They were quiet for a few minutes, as Hunk looked like he was thinking about something and Lance had nowhere to be, so he wasn't in a rush to leave.

"Can I make a proposition?" Hunk asked, tentatively.

"You can make one, but I can't promise that I'll agree." As much as Lance would have loved to agree to anything, he had his limits. They had just met, although he was definitely interested in learning more about this human.

"Fair," Hunk took a deep breath before speaking quickly, "If I win my category in the competition will you go on a date with me?"

The suggestion caught Lance completely off guard, but he was one hundred percent for this idea. "Yes, definitely," Lance agreed before his brain caught up with his heart, "We're very limited with the where part, but we can figure it out. If you win." Hunk had no idea that he didn't have to win in order to convince Lance to go on a date with him, but the human seemed like he wanted to win the competition, so he was happy to be an extra incentive.

"Great!" Hunk seemed more relieved than anything else, "I'll see you around then? I'll be here every day until the competition."

"Yeah. I'll have to stay hidden if there are other people, so I don't know if you'll see me, but I'll definitely be seeing you."

* * *

 

Hunk didn't see Lance again until the night after the tournament. He hadn't managed to get any part of the beach to himself, so he understood why Lance hadn't made his presence known, if he had even  
been there at all. Hunk was sure that the mermaid had come, though, he had no solid evidence to support the idea.

Lance emerged when he noticed Hunk swimming out to the secluded cliff. "Congratulations, gold medalist!"

"Beginner gold medalist is hardly impressive, but thank you."

"Hush, it's plenty impressive."

Hunk looked away and his face reddened, "So..."

"So we have a date to plan," Lance finished the human's sentence, lips half curving upward, "I need to start swimming home, but we can meet up again. I'll come by every day until we can talk again."

"Sounds like a plan," Hunk's expression softened and he slowly moved closer to the mermaid, "Lance?"

"Hm?" Hunk took Lance's face into his hands and tenderly placed a kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet, and they gazed fondly at each other until Lance broke the silence, "I really need to go. I can't wait to see you again."

"Likewise," Hunk watched Lance wave then swim away before doing the same. He really hoped the beach would have an empty spot tomorrow.


End file.
